Part Two: Middle Stage
by Fandango
Summary: Peter and his friends fall into a coma after the vicious attack by Beta. Peter and Dan awake but not Mike. Peter needs to find answer to this confusion by asking Jeff Anderson himself.


Part Two: Middle Stage  
CHAPTER FOUR: Coma  
"Uhh.Where am I?" asked Peter.  
"He's regaining consciousness. Bring in the doctor, and hurry!"  
said the nurse.  
In just a matter of seconds, the doors burst open. And then, a  
short, chubby man with a brown mustache came in.  
"Peter, 4 weeks ago, you lost consciousness and fell into a  
coma. What happened?" asked the doctor.  
"I don't know." replied Peter.  
"Doctor Lee, you shouldn't bombard him with questions, you  
know. He just woke up from a coma." said a familiar voice.  
"Mom???" asked Peter.  
When his mom came in, he also saw his little one year old  
sister waving at him. She cooed and babbled. Peter thought she  
must be happy to se me.  
"Peter, but, do you remember anything at all?" asked Mom.  
"I sort of, the only thing I remember was playing Fantazia with  
my friends. Then I fought this monster. And the rest is a  
blur." replied Peter.  
"Doctor Lee, I want to speak with you in private." said Mom.  
Peter's Mom and his sister went out of the room with the  
doctor.  
"Doctor, but really, do you think a game caused him to fall  
into a coma?" asked Mom.  
"Absolutely not. It is totally impossible for a game to cause  
this. It was probably the heat that caused the coma." answered  
the doctor.  
Peter thought a lot about that day when he played Fantazia with  
his friends. What is happening to him? What happened to his  
friends? What was that monster? Everything was confusing.  
Peter slowly got out of bed. He was slowly going to the door  
where his Mom and Doctor Lee were having the conversation.  
"Doctor, what happened to my friends?" asked Peter.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed!" gasped Mom.  
"Oh, well," said Peter  
"Your friends? Dan is out of the coma. But Mike. he's still in  
a coma," answered the doctor.  
"Where.where's Dan's room?" asked Peter.  
"He's right next to your room," replied the doctor.  
Peter slinked towards Dan's room. He slowly opened the door.  
"Dan, what the heck is happening to us?" asked Peter.  
"I don't know.but, I'm gonna find out," said Dan.  
"But, do you think the game caused this?" asked Peter.  
"I'm not sure. But, maybe it did," answered Dan.  
"Well anyways, I'm going to go check on Mike." said Peter.  
"I'll go with you," stated Dan.  
The two friends got out of the room. Dan asked where Mike's  
room was. The nurse said, "It's right next to your room."  
Peter and Dan went to his room. And immediately they saw Mike  
on the bed with his eyes closed, and cold-sweat pouring down on  
his face. Peter saw a machine that measures the heart beat of a  
person. He noticed his heart beat was at 68 and then dropped  
dramatically to 39. "Dan look at that machine. I noticed it was  
at 68 and now dropped to 39." said Peter.  
"I think he is still playing the game." replied Dan.  
"Would you look at that, now his heart beat is at 75 now."  
announced Peter.  
"I have a theory. When Mike is in the coma playing the game,  
and he gets hurt, he gets hurt here too. Meaning, if his heart  
beat drops to zero, means that he just died in the game. Then,  
if he dies there, he dies here too." stated Peter.  
"We got to go help him." said Dan.  
"I think, we should call Mike's uncle Jeff." said Peter.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea." declared Dan.  
Peter and Dan went to the payphone and called the ALTMIT Inc..  
"Hello?" said the secretary.  
"Yes, I would like to speak to Jeff Anderson." said Peter.  
"Oh, we are terribly sorry. He hasn't been in his office for  
quite a long time." announced the secretary.  
"That's okay." And then Peter hung up the phone. "They said  
Jeff wasn't in his office for a long time." announced Peter.  
Peter and Dan said bye to each other. Dan told Peter "I'm going  
to stay with Mike for a while. And why don't you try to find  
out what's happenin' to us."  
Peter replied, "OK".  
Peter told his Mom he can manage to walk home by himself. Peter  
walked down the main street and into a narrow alley way. Peter  
would take this route home because it was a shortcut for Peter.  
Then Peter saw a shady looking figure. He was leaning on a  
wall. Peter ignored him. "So Peter, do you want to know why you  
passed out and went into a coma?" asked the man in a deep  
voice.  
"How do you know my name and how do you know I fell into a  
coma?" asked Peter.  
"Oh, I see you're interested. If you can trust me, go to 9102  
Mulberry Drive. Be there at 12:00pm. And don't be late by even  
a single minute. And one more thing, come alone," said the man.  
Peter started to walk and suddenly he turned around and he saw  
that the man was already gone. He disappeared mysteriously.  
Peter thought to himself, "How does that guy know all these  
things? How does he know my name? How does he know about the  
game? And how does he know about the coma?"  
Peter had so many questions going through his head. He did not  
understand anything that was happening to him. Everything was  
just too confusing. Peter finally arrived at his house. He  
opened the door and went to the living room and lied down on  
the couch. He thought, "What the heck is going on?" After a  
couple of minutes, Peter decided to go to 9102 Mulberry Drive.  
He needed to know more about Fantazia. Peter grew tired and  
fell asleep.  
CHAPTER FIVE: Beta The Tormentor  
In his dream Peter saw himself as Zeke and then he saw a  
familiar monster. It was Beta! "Ha! Ha! Ha! Zeke, there is one  
law of nature, and that is, the strong will live and the weak  
will die. I am one of the strong. The weak are just nutrition  
for the strong. The strong kill the weak so they can get the  
vitamins and minerals. The weak have only one purpose and that  
is to be food for the strong. Zeke remember this, the strong  
will live and the weak will die." stated Beta.  
"But, is being weak that bad?" said Zeke.  
"Zeke, you too have no point of living. You are just nutrition  
for the strong. I will one day, defeat you and you're friends.  
But not now, you are not worthy of even challenging the weakest  
being on earth," announced Beta.  
"Let me see how good you are. I could bet you can not even  
survive a minute fighting me. You humans are so pathetic." he  
said.  
Beta drew out his sword. It was a thick, broad, sword. Zeke  
prepared to fight and held up his staff. Zeke charged at him at  
full speed. "You are such a fool." said Beta.  
Beta swung his sword at Zeke.  
Peter abruptly woke up. He was panting as if he ran a mile.  
Sweat was pouring down on his face. He thought to himself,  
"That dream, it seemed so real. Or maybe it is real."  
"Peter, I'm home!" said Mom.  
"Hello!" said my sister in a sweet gentle voice  
"Oh, hi mom and Cecilia," replied Peter.  
"RIIIING!!!"  
Peter went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Yo, Peter, yeah, Mike's still in a coma. I just left from the  
hospital. I think he's doing okay." said Dan.  
"Dude, I got to tell you something," whispered Peter.  
Peter walked into his room and shut the door. "Okay, I saw this  
shady guy in that shortcut I always use. He says he knows about  
the game and why we passed out and went into a coma. He wanted  
me to meet at 9102 Mulberry Drive." said Peter.  
"Isn't Mulberry Drive at the other side of town?" asked Dan.  
"Yeah, it is. But do you think I should trust this guy?" asked  
Peter.  
"I would take the risk to find out," replied Dan.  
"Yeah, well, anyways, see ya later," said Peter.  
And then he hung up the phone. "Peter, who was that?" yelled  
Mom.  
"Oh, it was Dan." replied Peter.  
Time flied quickly. At 9:30, Peter's Mom and Cecilia went to  
bed. Peter sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. "This is a  
special report from Japan. Six kids in that single country fell  
into a coma. They were found unconscious by a computer playing  
a game. Expert doctors say they might have passed out from the  
heat. Further details are unknown. Now we will return to our  
normally scheduled T.V. programs," said the reporter.  
"This thing is getting serious," said Peter.  
Peter watched some cartoons until 11:50. Then he sneaked out of  
his house and went to the garage. He took out his motor scooter  
and rode on it. "Wow, the town looks so different at night,"  
said Peter.  
The town of Carlstadt was so dark. Only the street lights could  
guide him through the night. Peter rode on his motor scooter  
for some minutes when he arrived in Mulberry Drive. Peter said  
to himself "Okay, 9100, alright, 9102."  
Peter went to the door and knocked. Someone opened the door.  
"Come in quickly." he whispered.  
CHAPTER SIX: The Shady Character Revealed  
Peter went inside the door and followed the tall man to a room  
with a computer and the same controller and virtual reality  
helmets that Mike gave him. "Alright, sorry I couldn't  
introduce my-self before. I couldn't risk my self being seen.  
My name is Jeff Anderson. You probably already know me,"  
announced Jeff.  
"But, I want to know something, why did you quit working at  
C.C.B. Corporation?" asked Peter.  
"The people who worked there were all jerks. The new manager is  
such a no good, lousy, stinkin' jerk who-" Peter cut him off.  
"Okay, I want to know who this specific character is. He calls  
himself Beta," said Peter.  
"Never heard of him," replied Jeff.  
"Oh, that's okay," said Peter.  
"The reason I wanted to have you here is, so you can help my  
nephew Mike break out of his coma. And Peter, I have a favor to  
ask you, call your friend Dan and tell him to log on to  
Fantazia. We'll need all the help we can get," stated Jeff.  
Peter dialed the phone number, 201-635-9305. "Hello?" said Dan  
sleepily.  
"Hey, I'm here at Jeff's house. And he has a favor to ask you.  
Please log on to Fantazia now. See ya," said Peter.  
Peter hung up the phone.  
"Man, why does he always do this? He never fills me in on what  
the heck is happening, oh well," said Dan.  
"Dan's going to log into Fantazia now," announced Peter.  
"Good," replied Jeff.  
Peter and Jeff both logged in. Peter then had that same  
sensation when he first entered the world of Fantazia. He now  
appeared as Zeke. He saw Jeff's character. He had long blue  
hair and a red shirt. He had baggy pants. Jeff's character  
carried a spear. "So, you must be a long arm," said Zeke.  
"Yup, call me Zen," said Jeff.  
"Okay do you even know where we can find Mike's character?"  
asked Zeke.  
"No, I don't know, any who, let's check out the town for  
information. If you find anything, instant message me,"  
announced Zen.  
"Alright," replied Zeke.  
Zeke went to different stands to ask the people if they had  
seen a character with spiky blonde hair and a crimson red  
jacket. Many people answered "No, I never seen such a person."  
But Zeke never gave up. He still continued to ask many people.  
Then he came up to this shop. The sign read, 'Potions'. Zeke  
went inside. There he saw an old lady with a purple shawl  
wrapped around her. Zeke asked, "Have you ever seen a character  
with spiky blonde hair, and he wore a crimson red jacket?"  
The old hag replied, "That jerk stole a potion from my store,  
but before he could get away, the Ravens caught him and took  
him to Meridale's jail."  
Zeke said thank you and left the store. He instant messaged  
Zen. He said, "I got some info about Mike's character. I'm  
standing in front of a potions shop."  
Then Zeke flash mailed Nova. "Nova, it's me Zeke. Come to the  
potions store. And hurry!" said Zeke.  
After a couple of seconds Zen showed up and then Nova.  
"Tell, me what's goin' on here. You never fill me in with the  
info." gabbed Nova.  
"Well, we're trying to free Ace from a prison, end of story.  
Now wasn't that a good story?" asked Zen.  
"So what information do you have?" asked Zen.  
"Well, I found out that Ace stole a potion from a store and he  
was caught by the Ravens and then, he was taken to Meridale's  
jail.  
"Okay, Jeff, who in the world are Ravens?" asked Nova.  
"They are the administrators of the game," answered Zen.  
"We got to go help him! You'll never know what they will do!"  
yelled Zeke.  
"Well, we can't even help him if we don't know the pass code to  
Meridale." said Nova.  
"That's where I come in. Since I worked at ALTMIT Inc., I know  
the pass code to Meridale," announced Zen.  
"Ok, that's great, let's go to the Portal!" exclaimed Zeke.  
The three, went to the Portal. And Zen yelled, "Sparkling Terra  
City!"  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Sora, The White Phantom  
And then instantly, the three appeared in a big, noisy city  
with lots of commotion going on. "Wow! This place is like New  
York City!" said Zeke in great awe.  
"Yeah, first we got to go to the Palace of Rah to get  
permission to visit the jail," said Zen.  
"Okay, then, let's get goin'," declared Nova.  
The trio headed down the main road and they kept going down the  
main road until they saw the Palace of Rah. The palace was a  
glimmering gold and it shined like the sun's blaze. They saw a  
kid about four feet tall. He had a white kimono like a  
samurai's. He also carried a long sword. "Get out of our way,  
kid. We have to see the king or queen of this place," said  
Nova.  
"First of all, I am not a kid, second of all, you outsiders may  
not see the princess. Get past me and maybe, just maybe, I'll  
let you through," stated the kid.  
"You're really starting to tick me off," said Nova.  
Nova drew his swords. The kid seemed to be chuckling. "Okay, if  
you want to get hurt be that way," he chuckled.  
He drew his sword and went into a fighting stance. "Do we let  
him fight the guy?" whispered Zeke.  
"Oh, let him, I want to see some action," said Zen.  
"No one ever dares to fight the White Phantom," hollered the  
kid.  
"You'll soon find out why I'm called that," said he.  
The kid charged at Nova like lightning speed. Nova didn't even  
see it coming. The kid landed a punch on Nova's ribs. He  
screamed in pain. "You little punk," said Nova weakly.  
"Tiger Claw!" yelled Nova.  
Zeke had never seen Nova use this technique before. Nova bolted  
to the 'White Phantom' and used his swords at lightning speed.  
He started to spin his sword like a top. Zeke could see the kid  
dodging everything. Now Zeke knew why he was called the White  
Phantom, because he moves like a ghost. "You're too slow!"  
yelled the kid.  
He yelled, "Synthos!"  
"Nova, watch out! He just raised his attack power!" yelled Zen.  
"Dual Edge!" yelled Nova.  
Nova's swords had a shiny rainbow color to it now. He ran to  
the kid and he did a strong thrust. Quickly, the kid grabbed  
the tip of the blades. "No, that's impossible!" exclaimed Nova.  
"Oh Nova, anything is possible in Fantazia," said the kid.  
With his other free hand the kid grabbed Nova's head. "What's  
that smell?" asked Zeke.  
"Nova, get out of there! It's gun powder!" yelled Zen.  
"Flaming Knives!" said he.  
His sword lit on fire. Then he scratched the tip of its fiery  
blade on his gauntlet. All of the sudden, there was a minor  
explosion. It was a critical hit! When the smoke cleared, Zeke  
saw Nova on the ground. He had many bruises and lots of  
scratches on his skin and face. Nova groaned in pain.  
The kid raised his sword and then he said, "Now, let's finish  
this once and for-"  
"Stop it!"  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Princess Fiona  
Zeke saw a girl in an aqua blue dress. She seemed to be only  
about 14 years of age. But Zeke couldn't tell. She had bluish  
hair. And she carried a mid-sized axe.  
"Oh hello, Princess Fiona," said the kid nervously.  
"Go inside the palace now, Sora," said Fiona.  
"Yes, your highness," replied Sora.  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry for Sora. He doesn't trust strangers a lot."  
"Yes, your highness-"  
"Just call me Fiona," she interrupted. "Yes Fiona, we were here if we can visit the city jail to see a friend of  
ours," said Zen.  
"Of course you can," replied Fiona.  
"Thank you your high- I mean, thank you Fiona," said Zen.  
Fiona chuckled. "Cure!" yelled Fiona.  
And then Nova was instantly cured.  
"Thank you Fiona," said Nova.  
CHAPTER NINE: Servant Of Lord Beta The three walked to the city jail. They went down a narrow stair case to  
get to the underground prison. There he saw a giant armored knight with  
mace in his hands. "We would like the freedom of a prisoner named Ace,"  
said Zen. "No, one gets out of this jail. But, I've hadn't had any fun in ages. If  
you beat me I'll give freedom to your pitiful friend. But, if you lose,  
you'll become my servants for eternity!" yelled the knight.  
"This is the only chance we'll get of freeing Ace," said Nova.  
"We have no other choice," said Zen.  
The three all drew there weapons. 


End file.
